


Missing Scene from The Gauntlet

by Buntheridon



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Episode The Gauntlet, F/M, Mac Is A Nice Guy, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Mutual Attraction, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV both, Season 1 Episode 4, Sexual Equality, Still Kinda Romantic, friends to lovers to friends, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Season 1 Episode 4 - "The Gauntlet" from the original and legendary MacGyver series. What happened that night after Kate the photographer invited MacGyver the gadget genius into her arms in the middle of Central-American jungle, after a day of running away from armed soldiers?





	Missing Scene from The Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a pic of the cute pair:
> 
> https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638776/mediaviewer/rm2038286336
> 
> Also found a horrible-quality dvd rip of the episode in youtube, the scene in question starts at 26 minutes:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywABRoXXiRc
> 
> \---

 

 

”You’re a very… unexpected guy, MacGyver,” Kate said, hesitantly. ”You keep me off balance.”

Their campfire crackled and gave warmth to their aching muscles and made her forget the dark Central American forest that surrounded them.

MacGyver looked at her, thoughtful and serious, sensing where this might be going but ever the gentleman.

 ”…Sorry?”

”No. I think… I think I like it”, Kate confessed, looking him in the eyes. He answered her gaze until she looked away, sighing deeply. All the adrenaline and fear and muscle ache was starting to give way to a deeper feeling, a want so powerful her hands were shaking when she took the only item of clothing suitable to serve as a mattress and put it under their makeshift wicket.

”Wanna share?” she asked, leaning on her jacket and patted it invitingly. He had saved her life several times that day, they were now temporarily safe for the night and she wanted him. She would have wanted him even if they had met in a city on an ordinary day. And now, she had lived with him a day so terrifying, fast-paced and exciting, she hardly believed it. She had seen him build bombs from trash and his ingenuity, intelligence and fairness had impressed her immensely. That sort of guy… handsome, humble, oh so very good with his hands… she felt such a strong connection to him right now.

”That’s quite an offer,” MacGyver said, a faint smile flashing on his serious face. That woman, she was one of those strong-willed individuals he had always respected, and she was so beautiful he had rested his eyes on her several times when they’d met. Full of fire and will, and now… He saw the want in her expression and it made him swallow hard. He loved it when he could find these fleeting moments of closeness with someone, and even more he loved it when, many times, he could remain friends with them.

”Is that a yes …or a no?” Kate asked, looking straight at him. Come on, I need your lips on mine, she pleaded silently, impatiently.

MacGyver raised his eyebrows a little, a sign of playful surrender, even though they both knew and felt the same. He crawled on the other side of the campfire to lie beside her. They looked at each other, her eyes lowering to his lips. The slow movement towards each other was deliberate and almost painfully pleasurable. She wanted to savor it, and he was hesitant in his need.

Her lower stomach was a burning knot of desire, and the closer they got it spread on her thighs, a tingling hot sensation of all nerves waking up. When their lips touched, gently and softly at first, the sensation exploded like a small firebomb and she let out a small whimper in his mouth. He heard her and it took a lot of his willpower not to devour her mouth right there. The softness of her lips, her smell, the knowledge that she wanted him fiercely – it all made him dizzy.

MacGyver put his hand gently on Kate’s neck and drew her a little closer. She parted her lips and in an open mouthed kiss their tongues touched. To her utter delight and amazement he didn’t kiss like men usually do. He kissed unhurriedly, tasting her upper lip, lower lip, licking her tongue slowly without any intention of trying to reach her throat with his tongue or any other macho signs of dominance. He almost kissed like a girl, she realized, remembering her experiments in college parties. _I’ve_ _found_ _a_ _remarkable_ _treasure_ , she mused.

He put his hand on her waist and she pressed herself against him. She felt him against her upper thigh, rock hard and pulsating, and she couldn’t but moan a little at the waves of lust it sent inside her. MacGyver groaned at the same time, both at the touch and at hearing her.

This gentle, almost teasing pace was too much for her. She was wet and aching with want, and there were too many clothes in her way. Kate started to fumble his trousers open, fortuitously touching him in the most sensitive spot on his very sensitive part and he sucked in breath.

”Wait--!” he yelped. They were both breathing heavily now. ”Wait… let me... or I won’t last long,” he said, smiling his most apologetic smile, with pupils so dilated she couldn’t see his eye color. A wide smile on her face she chuckled at that, nervousness finally gone, so happily drunk from their heat. He wants me that much, she triumphed in her mind, simultaneously feeling a deep bond and understanding towards Mac.

He started opening his trousers but soon moved his hands to her zipper and belt instead. Their eyes met, their lips met again. Deeply concentrating in their kiss, soft, wet, gentle and teasing, sometimes a little nibble on a lip, he opened her jeans and they both pulled them down, never breaking the kiss. MacGyver slid his hand under her shirt and found her breast. The whole time they kissed, that wonderful, light, curiously female way, and Kate made a mental note to ask him later how on earth –

Her thought process was blurred and lost at the sensation of his thumb gently rubbing her nipple. It went straight to her clit like a lightning, and she moaned in his mouth. He continued making slow circles with his thumb and slowly making her mad with it.

 _Oh_ _dear_ _lord_ , _her_ _voice_ , he thought. It had been a while since he’d slept with anyone, and he was secretly happy he’d masturbated a few days ago at that small hostel. More time to pleasure her. She did seem very impatient, but he wanted to make sure she enjoyed it, and wanted to explore her.

And maybe also explode her. In a manner of speaking. He just had to find her wires and gunpowder.

His hand moved lower, slowly stroking her belly. He had himself under control again. Kate interrupted him and pushed his travelling hand lower, until it reached her curls. She was so wet it was evident even there and his pulse became more rapid again. Their faces were close, noses touching, eyes looking at each other, breathing ragged. He watched her face when he slowly moved his fingers and found her clitoris among the wet curls. She breathed sharply at the contact, her eyelids fluttered half closed with pleasure. He watched intently at her reactions, meticulously paying attention to every sigh and shudder and how she pushed herself towards his touch. His fingers made delicious slow circles around her clit, and then–-

”May I?” MacGyver looked her in the eyes and touched his upper lip with his tongue, making a gesture towards where his hand was seeking her sensitive spots. She gasped, delighted, and nodded quickly, wet lips parted.

Kate lay down, her jacket her pillow, and MacGyver dived between her thighs. He took a firm hold of her buttocks and closed her clit in his mouth.

”Oh god, yes,” she gasped.

He gently started sucking, licking it, guided by the knowledge he had just acquired of her preferences. Her taste and smell intoxicated him, and without realizing he was moaning in synch with her. His low voice added a vibration that made it all the more ecstatic for Kate.

”Please, please, Mac—” she soon demanded, out of breath.

”What’s that, dear?” he teased, face glistening.

Kate drew him up by grabbing his hair with both hands and sat up, turning them so he had to lie on his back. Smiling, he watched while she tugged all his pants down impatiently. His erection sprang free and she sighed audibly at the sight. She grabbed it firmly in her fist and he groaned.

Only then they realized. ”We don’t have anything for…?” Kate asked, knowing already. MacGyver shook his head, slight disappointment flashing on his face.

“Don’t think I can build those from the stuff we have here”, he joked, looking around. She chuckled.

”I’m taking my chances, I’ve been on the pill until today”, she decided, taking his cock in her mouth before he could protest – he would have, pure gentleman that he was, but his reason faded completely in the wave of immense pleasure her lips gave him. The strain and adrenaline of the long day enhanced his senses, every lick felt heavenly. Kate pleasured him with her lips only a few moments, her own need pulsating undeniably.

She climbed on top of him, haste in her movements, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it somewhere. She took a hold of his shaft and guided it, sitting down all the way, moaning as she did. Ohh, it felt _so_ _good_ , stretching her just the right way. MacGyver groaned, restraining himself. She started slowly but soon was riding him faster, panting, whispering curses and his name while he pushed up to meet her, again, again, again.

He held her thigh with his left hand, his right hand creeping to where they were joined and found her clit with his thumb. That made her moan loudly. Watching her beauty, her body sweating, breasts bouncing and her dark hair flowing messily with her movements, MacGyver started a relentless pace stroking her clit. He was so close; he wanted her to come first. Kate moaned and mumbled incoherent words and a shudder made her lean towards Mac.

“Yes… yes… more... yes...”---

She was shaking through her orgasm that felt in every inch of her skin, in the pulsating center of her heat, filling her mind and senses with white, calming light.

MacGyver had watched her face all that time and he had almost lost himself in it. When he saw her come undone he flipped her over, never leaving her, and started thrusting fervently. In his haze he still took care of her, held her head in his arm so she wouldn’t hit it on the hard ground, and he realized she was moaning in rhythm with his movements like her orgasm wasn’t going to end anytime soon. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back and urged him to push even deeper.

Her second orgasm was riding on the last waves of the first one. It was even more delicious, softer this time, the sort that feels like velvet all over your senses. Mac couldn’t hold it back anymore; her pulses and moans gripped him and, like a gentleman, he pulled out the last second and came on her stomach and breasts. She was immediately with him and took his throbbing cock in her hands, stroking it until he was all spent. He groaned in delight, his head buried in her neck.

“You are definitely an unexpected woman, Kate.”

Lazily smiling, kissing and cleaning each other they found some of their clothes and fell asleep under the heap of them.

They really needed the sleep. The next day there was lots of running. And bombs.

 

 

 

 


End file.
